reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail Marston
|image = |caption = |aka = |gender =Female |location =Beecher's Hope |affiliations =Bill Williamson (Formerly) Dutch van der Linde (Formerly) Javier Escuella (Formerly) Uncle |birth =1877 |status =Deceased |death =1914 (Aged 37) |family =John Marston - Husband Jack Marston - Son Unnamed Daughter - Deceased |weapon = Cattleman Revolver |voice actor = Sophia Marzocchi }} is a Major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Biography Abigail used to ride with the members of the Van Der Linde Gang: Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson, Dutch Van Der Linde, and of course, John Marston. She was a prostitute and often slept with all of the members of the gang but ultimately fell in love with John and became pregnant with his child. Abigail and John then sought protection for their son Jack, and Abigail, no longer a 'whore', becomes a married woman faithful to her husband. In 1907, John is gravely wounded in a botched bank robbery and left to die by the other members of the gang. John recovers and, seeing it as an opportunity to leave the gang and create a better life for his family, flees with Abigail and Jack. John purchases a farm on Beecher's Hope in West Elizabeth in the northern Great Plains, hoping to establish a homestead. Unlike her husband (who once describes himself as "semi-literate") and son, Abigail cannot read as shown when John receives a letter from Bonnie MacFarlane. She died in 1914 and was buried at Beecher's Hope next to John. Interactions Red Dead Redemption In 1911, Abigail and Jack are abducted by Edgar Ross and agents of the newly appointed Federal Bureau. John is extorted into seeking out his former comrades throughout New Austin, Nuevo Paraiso and into West Elizabeth before their eventual release. During their time in captivity, Abigail stresses how difficult it was for Jack. She also hints that a guard made sexual advances but, with a little prompting on Mrs. Marston’s side, regretted that decision and no one tried it again. Upon John's return to the ranch, Abigail criticizes him for having left, afraid that he had rejoined the gang. He assures her that that life is over, and things on the ranch return to some level of normality. Several days after the reunion, the ranch is assaulted by Edgar Ross and a large contingent of U.S. Army soldiers and lawmen. Uncle is killed in the initial assault, with Abigail and Jack fleeing to the barn alongside John. John demands that Jack ride Abigail to safety. John states he will catch up. Accepting the realities of John's imminent sacrifice, Abigail and John declare their love and kiss before John sends the horse out the back door of the barn. John returns to the approaching lawmen, and is shot and killed in a showdown by their overwhelming numbers. Hearing the gunshots cease, Abigail demands that Jack return to the ranch. There they find John's bloodied body. Abigail is seen mourning the loss, and clinging to Jack for support. In 1914, Abigail Marston dies of unknown causes, and Jack buries her on the ranch next to John and Uncle. Details surrounding her death and what happens in the years after the Beecher's Hope showdown are unknown, but players have speculated that she contracted a pulmonary illness, such as tuberculosis, then known as consumption, which was a common cause of death during the time period the game is set. Evidence offered in support of this idea is that Abigail will cough harshly if followed between gameplay missions at the Marston Ranch; chronic cough is the most noticeable symptom of tuberculosis. Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare DLC, John is in his house with Abigail and Jack. They are all talking about general things, like a book Jack is reading, however they mention that Uncle hasn't returned from what he was doing yet. John states that, because of the storm, Uncle has probably went to a dry place nearby and will stay there until the storm subsides. Uncle is then seen, although he is undead. Uncle tries to attack them, and John fights back. John heads for his gun in a nearby shed, but when he comes back Uncle already bit Abigail in the neck. John shoots Uncle in the head and tends to Abigail. Jack comes outside and tries to help his mother. However, Abigail turns to a zombie and bites Jack, turning him into a zombie. John then has to hogtie both of them, and after giving them both a plate of food, he leaves them in the house and sets out to find a cure. Mission Appearances *"The Outlaw's Return" *"Pestilence" *"Old Friends, New Problems" *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" *"Love in the Time of Plague" (Undead Nightmare) *"On a Pale Horse" (Undead Nightmare) Trivia *John and Abigail share the same first names as the second President of the United States John Adams and his wife Abigail. *She is a new playable multiplayer character in the Liars and Cheats DLC. *In multiplayer, she wears different clothes than in singleplayer. *It is possible to kill Abigail, however the player will die and be returned to the last checkpoint. *Abigail states in the mission "Old Friends, New Problems" that she cannot read, but after the mission, she can be seen sitting on the sofa, reading a book. It is unknown if this is either a picture book or she really can read. *At the ending of Undead Nightmare she says "Yes, once that boy stopped trying to bite me." implying that her zombification ended before Jack. *It is often joked that she is a bad cook by her family. *Her face is mostly modeled after her voice actor Sophia Marzocchi. *If killed while the invincible cheat is on, there will be an earthquake for a few seconds. The same thing happens if Jack or Uncle are killed. The next time the player dies, the "You have killed a member of your family" message will appear in place of the normal death screen. *Abigail is a Hebrew name meaning "God is Joy". Gallery File:Johnandabigail.jpg File:Undeadnightmarescreens1004003.jpg|Abigail Marston as a zombie. File:Reddeadredemption_undead_abigail_1024x768.jpg es:Abigail Marston Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Marston Family Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Undead Characters